An unexpected Weasly and unexpected happenings
by Kathiren
Summary: Harrys fifth year Rons cousin comes to live with his family she pulls pranks just like Fred and George The new DADA professor looks familer
1. Harry arrives at The Orders hideout

Harry felt very happy when he got the news that he would be leaving the Dersley's to go To stay with his godfather at the Order of the Phoenix hideout for the last two weeks of Summer. He was also happy because he would be able to see Ron and Hermione who he hadn't Really heard from all summer.   
  
The day he arrived at the Orders hide out he noticed a tall red haired girl her back Turned to him and she was talking to Fred and George. Harry decided that this girl must be Ginny even though she would have had too grown five inches since the last time he'd seen her. "Ginny boy have you grown." The girl at the sound of his voice turned but as Harry got a good Look at her face he realized he'd been mistaken this wasn't Ginny. Fred and George snickered "That isn't our sister." The girl raised a red eyebrow and gave a smile only born to that of a Prankster.   
  
"That is Katharine" came a familiar female voice. Harry turned in the direction of the Voice just as he thought Hermione. "Good to see you Harry I see you meet the new addition to The Weasleys family." Harry was really confused now he looked back at the girl who was now Leaning against the doorframe Hermione was standing by. "Ron never mentioned a sister named Katharine." Hermione was about to make a comment when Katharine stepped forward "that's Because I am not his sister I am his cousin."   
  
Well that explained a lot Harry noticed Lupen Tonks and Moody enter in to the house Carrying his things. "Here you are Harry we need to get on to the meeting being held." Lupen said as he set down Harry's trunk and Hedwigs cage on the ground. "Thanks professor Lupen." Lupen gave him a tired smile "Hermione will show you to your room you will be sharing with Ron." After the three adults left Hermione cleared her throat "lets make proper introductions Shall we."   
  
Katharine's sapphire eyes danced with laughter "yes go on Hermione introduce us Properly." Hermione didn't respond to her sarcastic reply but went on like nothing had been Said. "Harry this is Katharine Ron's cousin Katharine this is Harry Potter the one your cousin told you so much about." Katharine held out a pale hand that was lightly kissed with freckles. "Hello Harry glad to meet a friend of my cousins."   
  
Harry stood there for a moment looking at her hand before he held his out to hers grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Pleasure to meet you Katharine." Fred and George walked over to join them giving Harry hard pats on the back. "Really Harry I cant see how you could have made the mistake of thinking she's our sister she looks nothing like us she has much to pointed of a nose." Katharine elbowed the closest twin in the stomach. "My noise is normal size thank you." Hermione looked at Harry with an expression across her face saying how immature can one be. Katharine saw the look she passed Harry and couldn't help but laugh out right. "Oh Hermione there's nothing wrong in having a little fun even ask Harry I am sure he will agree." Harry looked around at the four gazes locked on him and he decided he shouldn't answer that and he supposed it was up to him to stop a squabble from braking out. "I think I would like to be shown to where my room is now."   
  
"Of course Harry I bet Ron will want to see you as well he was made to stay up in the room you share to clean it." Well that explained it Harry was wondering why Ron hadn't been down to greet him. "I think I will join the both of you Ron doesn't know I am here yet either and from the sounds of what his sister and the twins told me he has been ecstatically waiting for my coming." Hermione nodded in agreement "yes he's been hard to live with for the past few days ever since they got the letter of your coming." Hermione grabbed Headwigs cage while Harry took hold of his trunk. Katharine walked beside them not carrying anything at all she figured they had it handled.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley put you boys up on the top floor across from Fred and Georges room that way the two of you could make as much noise as you wanted and the rest of the house wouldn't have to hear." Kathiren smirked "If that's the case maybe I should pack my things back up and move into Fred and Georges room I am the furthest thing from quiet." Hermione sighed rolling her eyes "dose Mrs. Weasley know how bad you are." Katharine shook her head still smirking "around dear Aunt Molly I am a perfect angle wouldn't want her thinking any other way then of course I am an angle I haven't done anything wrong." Harry looked over at Katharine's face and couldn't help but chuckle.   
  
"So Harry did you come by train to?" Harry shook his head no "I flew on a broom stick here." Katharine noticed Harry struggling with his trunk on a step and she lift the other end to help him pull it up. "Lucky wish my dad would have let me come on broom but he said from Africa too here was too far to fly for a small girl." Harry was grateful for her help but she made him wonder why she was here in the first place. "Here we are ewww what is that disgusting smell?" Hermione asked covering her nose with her hand. "I am not sure Hermione but it's coming from over there which must be the twins room." Katharine dropped her end of Harry's trunk "they have a wise plan I bet you anything they have all there joke shop items in there and the smell is to keep Aunt Molly at bay."  
  
Hermione made a gagging noise "Lets get into your room before my breakfast besides to show its self." Hermione turned the doorknob opening the door quickly and stepping in closely followed by Harry and Katharine. "Hi Harry" Ron's voice sounded muffled because his head was under the bed. "Hi Ron how did you know it was me?" Ron's head came out from under the bed. "Because we where expecting you and mum is in a meeting. Ron turned to face his direction and when his eyes fell upon Katharine they began to sparkle. "Kat you finally arrived." Ron jumped up off his knees and ran to his cousin giving her a hug. "This is grate my best friend and my cousin arriving on the same day." Katharine was beaming from ear to ear as she pulled back from him and fixed her shoulder length curly red hair that he had messed up. "Long time no see dear cousin how I have missed talking to you."   
  
"Same here how are you doing Kat?" Ron looked a bit worried but Katharine just shrugged her shoulders. "I have been better but I don't want to talk about it right now." Ron seemed to understand so he turned his attention to Harry. "So how are you Harry sorry we where not allowed to write as much as we usually do mum said it wasn't safe." Harry left his trunk at the door "Its all right Ron I understand the circumstances." Harry's smile disappeared as he thought back to Voldermorts arising and Cedrics death. the whole reson why there had to be caution now.   
  
"Hey Harry you all right?" Harry visibly shook himself and nodded "yah fine just thinking." Hermione had taken a seat on the closest bed and Headwigs cage set on the bed stand beside it. "Harry you look tired now that I look at you closer it doesn't look as if your sleeping well." Harry plopped down on the bed beside her Katharine remained standing next to Ron. "actually I haven't every time I close my eyes I see Cedrics face and the look that was on it when he died." Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Harry it wasn't your fault you didn't know." Harry closed his eyes "but you see I cant help but feel it was my fault he died I should have tried harder to protect him." Harry's eyes opened again the looked like they held unshed tears. "No Harry you couldn't have done anything more." Ron who had been silent as Harry stated how he felt now spoke. "Hermione's right Harry it isn't your fault." 


	2. Kat's story

Katharine's Story  
  
"I know your both right it's just hard sometimes thanks Ron for helping and thanks to you as well Herm." Katharine who had been standing this whole time finally took a seat on the ground where she had been standing Ron was now towering above her for he was still standing by her side. Hermione looked over at Katharine. "Hey Katharine where did you say you came from again." Katharine beamed "Africa from Kenya to be exact." Hermione nodded "that's where a lot of animals are I rember reading it in a geography book." Katharine nodded ecstatically "we practically had lions and cheetahs in our back yard."   
  
Ron decided he had better sit as well every one else had made them selves confirmable so he ploped down next to Kat. Harry was the next one to ask a question because he was inquisitive about something. "Katharine how are you related to Ron I mean I know you're his cousin but how are you his cousin?" Katharine looked over at Ron placing a hand on his back. "Well yah see I am related to this bloke because of my father is Uncle Arthur's older brother his name is Randal." Ron piped up with more information when Katharine stopped to take a breath " Uncle Randal works for the Ministry Of Magic there in Africa he is an auror. In fact he leads a team of aurors doesn't he Kat?" Kat nodded her head happily.  
  
"Wow you have a dad that's an Auror what does your mom do?" Harry was really interested now he had always been fascinated by talks of Aurors. A sad expression crossed Katharine's face and Ron griped onto the hand that was lying in her lap. "My Mum doesn't do anything she died two months back in a raid but she use to be an Auror like my father in fact she was part of his task force." Harry felt guilty because he hadn't known and he could see Katharine had started to cry, "I am sorry I didn't know." Kat looked up at him instead of looking down at her lap "Its not your fault its just hard sometimes realizing Mum wont be there any more to talk to and to cuddle up next to."  
  
"I know I shouldn't ask this but this keeps bringing up a question that has been nagging my mind since I heard you where coming and that is why have you come is it just to spend a little time away from home?" Hermione asked softly. Katharine bit her lower lip and shook her head. "No I am to live with Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur and go to school at Hodwirts. My father said its safer for me to stay with them. He's gone for days at a time you see which would mean I would have to stay home alone. He said I need love and some one to watch over me and I would get that with his   
  
brothers family." Katharine Realized her mistake when she was useing her hand to brush away her tears. "I meant Hogwarts sorry I am trying to get use to talking in English again I am so use to Nigerian." There was a frown on Katharine's face "so you mean your here for this year?" Hermione asked. Katharine nodded then added "and the year after that and the year after that I will be with them until I graduate from Hogwarts and find work."   
  
"Yah she's a poor lass she will be stuck with my family and we know how awful that is." Ron was trying to lighten the atmosphere and it worked Katharine smiled "Oh shut up Ron." "What its the truth your going to always have someone in your face and bugging you." Katharine snickered "Yah well at least I know how to scare one of them away all I have to do is find a spider and enlarge it." Ron's cheeks turned red "if you ever do that I will tell every one about the time you... mufh pufd." Katharine had smacked a hand over Ron's mouth she was still smiling only now she was blushing as hard as Ron.   
  
Ron pulled his mouth away from her hand his face back to normal. "I wasn't going to say anything." Ron smirked Harry could tell he was fibbing. "So Katharine where you born in Africa?" Harry asked hoping this wouldn't set off another display of waterworks. "Oh heavens no my parents moved me there when I was six." Hermione was the next one to ask a question "so how old   
  
are you then?" Katharine's smile got bigger as she hugged Ron. "I am three days younger then Ron so another words I am the same age." Harry and Hermione nodded showing they understood "so you would be a fifth year do you have to go through the sorting ceremony?" Harry asked this time. Katharine nodded yes. "Dad received a letter before I left from the Headmaster saying I was to take place in the sorting ceremony on the first day of school." Katharine sighed "I hope I get into Ron's house oh by the way please call me Kat." 


	3. Blacks appirence

Harry and his friends had been so into the conversation that was happening no one had noticed a figure had entered the room and was standing by the door. This figure was very tall he had scraggly black hair and he appeared like he hadn't been eating anything. The man cleared his throat and his brought four sets of eyes in his direction.   
  
"Sirius!" Harry jumped up from where he had been sitting on the bed and rushed to him wrapping his arms around him and giving him a happy hug. Sirius hugged him back then pulled away. "I am glad to see that your finally here Harry sorry I couldn't be there when you arrived Dumbledore needed me in the meeting." Harry looked at him smiling. "Its all right I am glad to see you." Sirius gave him a smile that held the love he had for his godson. "I am glad to see you to Harry I tried to get Dumbledore to let you come sooner but he wouldn't hear of it."   
  
"Hey Sirius do you know if mum is working on supper now that the meetings done?" Sirius smile widened and he laughed Ron was always hungry. "Yes Ron I do believe she has started it." Sirius had said this in a chuckling voice. "Good I am starving hey Kat I don't think you have met Harry's godfather and I never wrote about him to you because he was a secret even mum didn't know we had been conversing with him." Sirius looked at the cross-legged redhead. "So your the one Mrs. Weasley has been hounding every one to clean up after them selves for." Katharine gave him a toothy smile "yep that's me so why was he a secret and why tell me now if he's a secret?" Ron shook his head. "Really Kat sometimes you can be so dense the reason why he's a secret is he is wanted by Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, and the reason why I told you now is your going to have to stay here so you would find out anyway.  
  
"What crime was that?" Sirius answered this time his face turning grim from the smile he once held "murder is what I was convicted of." Katharine's eyes went wide "that's terrible" Harry nodded in agreement "Now that you know Katharine I mean Kat you cant tell anyone and don't speak of him out lowed when others are around understood?" Katharine turned her eyes to Harry who had been the one to say this "yes I understand don't worry I wont say nothing."   
  
"What was your meeting about?" Harry asked. "Its confidential Harry stuff only the grownups are allowed to know so don't worry about it." Harry bit his lower lip he had something else he wanted to know. "Has Voldermort done anything yet?" Ron shuddered at the name Katharine didn't have any reaction at all and Hermione cringed. "Not yet all thought their frequent sightings of his Death Eaters." Black paused for a moment then went on "the order believes Voldermort is planning something big and bidding time before his attack."  
  
A voice rang through the air bringing their discussion short the voice was that of Mrs. Weasley telling them dinner was ready. "I think this is where the conversation will end let's get down to dinner kids." Hermione, Ron, Katharine, and Harry followed Sirius out of the room each of them having to step over Harry's trunk to get out the door. As they all neared the bottom of the stairs Harry saw a familiar greasy haired figure standing next to the door looking very annoyed at Mrs. Weasley who appeared to be trying to talk him in to eating dinner before going. "I can get my own dinner at my Residence Mrs. Weasley I don't need any of yours." Harry who was directly behind Sirius could see his back stiffen and could have sworn his godfather had let out a low growl.   
  
Snapes attention snapped over to where they had stopped on the stairs upon seeing him. "Ah if its not the formidable host and I see he's found Potter and what's this a new Weasley I presume I wouldn't get to close to him if I where you he might give you fleas." This time Harry knew for sure Sirius had growled. Mrs. Weasley was looking back and forth between Sirius and Black trying to decide how best to handle the situation. "Severus you old git I am glad to see your leavening before dinner." "I think you need to put him in his Kennel Mr. Potter before he does something that he will regret." With that being said Snape turned opened the door and left slamming it behind him.  
  
"Really you to are worse then children you both need to grow up I for one am getting tired of listening to the both of you bicker and through insults at each other every meeting you better get use to him Sirus because your going to have to work with him." Black had relaxed considerable when Snape left. "I know Molly he just makes it so hard." Sirius climbed down the last of the steps. Molly looked over his shoulder and her frown turned to a smile when she saw Katharine. "Hello Kat dear" Katharine stepped to the side of the others who hadn't started walking yet and rushed down the other side of the stairs. She wrapped her arms around Mrs. Weasley and gave her a happy hug. "Hi Aunt Molly I am glad to see you."   
  
Mrs. Weasley patted her back until she let go. "I bet your hungry dear lets get you to the kitchen and get some food into you come along Harry Ron Hermione." Mrs. Weasley led Katharine into the kitchen where dinner was waiting. 


	4. Platform 9 34

Platform 9 3/4  
  
Black had insisted on accompanying Harry and his friends to the Hogwarts express on their departure day. Harry was worried that he may be caught but Lupen assured Harry that he would look after his friend. Harry patted his Godfathers black head. "oh isn't that so sweat Potter saying good by to his little dog. Potter I think he wants you to give him a kiss goodbye." Ron's lip curled "Shut up Malfoy." The dog seated by Harry's feet growled Harry shook his head at the dog. "I thought you might like to know Potter I will be keeping my eye on you I after all am a Prefect."   
  
Hermione grabbed onto Harry's wrist and began dragging him to the train Katharine had already boarded with Genny saying she would save Harry a seat. Ron had started to follow Hermione and Harry but was stopped by Draco roughly grabbing his arm. "Well what do we have here Weasley made it to be a prefect I must say I am surprised they let you in." Ron jerked his arm away "bugger off Malfoy." Ron stormed off entering the train he had already said his good byes to his parents. "Ron hurry we must get to the Prefects compartment" Hermione said and waved for him to follow.  
  
Katharine was holding a brown bottle when the compartment Genny and her where sitting in opened. "Hey Harry saved you a seat like I said I would." Katharine looked over at the girl sitting across from her Genny had introduced them but Katharine found the girl a little overly odd. "Harry I would like to introduce you to Luna Lovegood her father owns a paper." Genny said. Harry nodded to the girl who looked over the paper she was reading. "Did you know your paper was upside down?" Harry asked the girl in front of him. She closed her paper and placed it on her lap. "Yes this issue was supposed to be read upside down."   
  
Katharine rolled her eyes this girl was just to strange. "Hey Kat what's in the bottle?" Harry asked. Katharine's smile became mischievous "you will find out soon enough this little bottle here will cause a good laugh for everyone." Katharine put the bottle into her pocket and patted it to make sure it was nestled deeply in.   
  
As the train arrived at the station Katharine was separated from her cousins for she was to go across the lake with the first years. "See you at the feast Kat don't fall in the lake." Ron called, as he got ready to climb into the coach that would take the older years up to the castle. Harry was silent for most of the ride to the castle. He was all ready missing the time he had got to spend with Black.   
  
"Harry" Ron said, "hum?" "Its time to get out we have arrived." Harry shook his head to clear it and stepped down out of the coach followed by Genny. Harry trudged behind Hermione and Ron who where having an argument about Spew. "Hermione you cant scare others into joining just because you're a prefect." Hermione's bushy head was held high "I didn't say I was going to do it I just said maybe others would be more willing to listen and join." Harry knew better then to butt into a conversation about Spew so he slowed his steps letting other students pass him as they entered the castle. 


	5. Sorting Ceremony

Sorting Ceremony   
  
Harry had been sitting in his usual seat next to Ron for the past fifteen minutes and he found that his gaze kept drifting up to the head table. Three seats where empty two of which where suppose to be. One belonged to Hagrid who was bringing the first years across the lake and the other was Professor McGonagall. The third empty chair was not usually empty it belonged to the DADA teacher maybe they hadn't got any one to fill the position yet.  
  
"Ron do you think they didn't get anyone to fill the position of DADA" Ron looked up the way Harry was staring at the empty seat. "I don't know hey Harry hear they come look there's Katharine out in the head of them it appears the first years are hiding behind her." Harry looked over and noticed the same the first years trailed behind her and had made them selves as small as possible so Katharine's tall frame would hide them. Lee Jordan Fred and Georges best friend could be heard whispering, "That's the tallest first year I ever set eyes on." He heard others whispering how the first year could almost be confused for one of the Weasleys. How close they where to knowing the truth thought Harry. The first years now stood in a strait line bellow the professors table McGonagall stood beside a small stool they used for sorting a list in her hand.  
  
Harry noticed Hagrid quietly slip in through a side door and take his seat with the   
  
other professors. "Attention please before the sorting ceremony progresses your Headmaster has a few enouncements he would like to make." McGonagall fell silent as Dumbledore stood "First I would like to say welcome to another year at Hogwarts the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch has a list of band items that are not allowed in the school please see him if you would like to check it. Now I have two more enouncements the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts has been filled and ah here comes the professor now." Dumbledores eyes twinkled as the Gratehall doors where pushed open. "Students staff I would like to introduce you to Michaela your new professor she agreed to help me out this year she is a graduate of this school and owns her own business." The women that entered had dark brown straight hair with a few wisps of silver shot through it all though she seemed quiet young. Her eyes are a chocolate brown. Michaela looked around at each table and noded before setting her stride up to the professor's table. the Gratehall doors swung closed behind her. Harry's eyes followed the women's progress until she made it to the staff table and took the empty seat across from Snape. Harry's eyes stopped on Snapes face and what he saw there stunned him. Snape appeared dumbfounded and worse he looked shocked at the sight of the women who had entered and sat across from him.  
  
Harry nudged Ron who had turned his attention back to the first years. "Ron look at professor Snapes face." Harry hissed Ron quickly turned his head in that direction "what the.. I have never seen that Old Git look that way." Hermione turned to see what they where talking about and the same look of puzzlement crossed her face as Ron's held. "how very odd he looks how very odd in deed." Dumbledoors clearing of voice brought all threes attention back to him " The last enouncement is we have a transfer student that has come all the way from Africa she is taking place in the first years sorting ceremony but will be joining fifth years in there classes now let the sorting ceremony begin." After he said this Harry found himself staring back up at Snape but his face was back to its usual sneer. Professor McGonaigall Set the sorting hat down on the stool and the whole room fell silent even the professors side conversations stopped. The hat began it song and here is how it goes.  
  
" In times of old when I was new  
  
And Hogwarts barely started  
  
The Founders of our noble school  
  
Thought never to be parted:  
  
United by a common goal,  
  
They had the selfsame yearning  
  
To make the world's best magic school  
  
And pass along their learning.  
  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
  
The Four good friends decided  
  
And never did they dream that they  
  
Might someday be divided,  
  
For were there such friends anywhere  
  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
  
Unless it was the second pair  
  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
  
How could such friendships fail?  
  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
  
Intelligence is surest."  
  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
  
And treat them just the same."  
  
These differences caused little strife  
  
When first they came to light,  
  
For each of the four founders had  
  
A House in which they might  
  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
  
For instance, Slytherin  
  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
  
And only those of sharpest mind  
  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
  
While the bravest and the boldest  
  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
  
And taught them all she knew,  
  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
  
For several happy years,  
  
But the discord crept among us  
  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
  
Had once held up our school,  
  
Now turned upon each other and,  
  
Divided, sought to rule.  
  
And for a while it seemed the school  
  
Must meet an early end,  
  
What with dueling and with fighting  
  
And the clash of friend on friend  
  
And at last there came a morning  
  
When old Slytherin departed  
  
And though the fighting then died out  
  
He left us quite downhearted.  
  
And never since the founders four  
  
Were whittled down to three  
  
Have the Houses been united  
  
And they once were meant to be.  
  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
  
And you all know the score:  
  
I sort you into Houses  
  
Because that is what I'm for,  
  
But this year I'll go further,  
  
Listen closely to my song:  
  
Though condemned I am to split you  
  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
  
And must quarter every year  
  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
  
May not bring the end I fear.  
  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
  
The warning history shows,  
  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
  
From external, deadly foes  
  
And we must unite inside her  
  
Or we'll crumble from within  
  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
  
Let the sorting now begin"  
  
McGonaigall stayed quiet a moment after the sorting hat finished its song before calling out the first students name. The first student was a pimpled-faced little boy with black hair and he was placed in Ravenclaw. He ran off to his table who where clapping loudly for him. "Janice Andithore" McGonaigall cried a girl who was wearing her robes backswords came up on stage the Slytherins could be heard snickering as she took her seat. The hat appeared to take for ever then it cried "Hufflepuff" the girl jumped down and joined her appropriate table, and so this is how the sorting ceremony went three students added to Ravenclaw two to Slytherin four to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's total was two until it came time for Katharine's turn. "Katharine Weasley" McGonaigall called Kathiren was the only one left standing up front she took a deep breath then began to climb the stairs.  
  
Harry who had not been listening after the hats song had finished. turned his gaze away from the back of the new professors head she was the first girl professor they had ever had for Defense Against the Dark Arts. His eyes fell on Katharine who appeared to be turning white her freckles sticking out more as she took her place on the sorting hat stool.   
  
'Ah your going to be trouble just like your cousins Fred and George I see. Lets see what else I can find. You like to full around so others wont see how bright you really are but really you love to do your best and learn. I also see you stick up for what you believe no matter the person your talking to. You have courage so many different talents but I would say you would do good in Gryffindor like your cousins.' Katharine gave a small start when the hat began to talk in her head but quickly relaxed this was really very fun. "Griffindor!" the sorting hat yelled out lowed so every one could hear. McGonaigall pulled the hat from Katharine's head. Katharine turned to Ron and gave him thumbs up before running to Gryffindor's table. "Kat there is a seat next to me I saved it for you." Ron said as he removed the book he had sat there and handed it across to Hermione who had let him borrow it.   
  
"I just knew you would be in Griffindor ." Ron was bouncing a bit in his seat "What Weasley hasn't been put in this house Ron." Katharine said jokingly before sitting next to him she could here Fred George and Genny congratulating her. "Thanks guys where's the food I am starved" as if answering her question Dumbledore raised his arms and said "Tuck in." Plates started to fill right before Katharine's eyes her stomach gave a lowed grumble as she started filling her plate with food. Katharine didn't seem socked in the slightest when Nearly Headless Nicks head popped out of her plate. "Well what do we have here?" Nick asked, "This is my Cousin Nick she's just joined Hogwarts." Nick looked at Ron then back at Katharine his head flopping a bit "well hello there good to see you made it to Hogwarts." Nick moved after he said this bringing him self to a stop at the end of there table. "Thus pl-a-ic is coul," Katharine said her mouth stuffed full of food. "You are just like Ron swallow before you talk no one wants to see your food." Hermione had said this but Harry agreed with her full heartedly his best friend shared a lot of qualities with Kat and talking with his mouth full is just one of them. 


End file.
